Animal Kaiser
Animal Kaiser is an arcade trading card game released by Namco Bandai. The player can collect three types of cards: Animal, Strong, and Miracle. Animals Hero *Icarus the Young Eagle *Leo the Young Lion *Blue The Young Shark *Jumbo the Lowland Gorilla *Joe the Young Tiger *Schneider the Wolf *Apollon the Liger cub Villians *Numka *Angol and Devil Devas *Doguro Dogoro Animal Normal *Bengal Tiger - India *Lion - Kenya *Cheetah - Kenya *Leopard - Senegal *Bald Eagle - United States *King Cobra - India *Sperm Whale - North Pole *Hippopotamus - Uganda *Giant Panda - China *Anaconda - Brazil *Coral Snake - Colombia *Polar Bear - North Pole *Black Panther - Ethiopia *Raccoon Dog - Japan *Red Fox - Japan *Killer Whale - Norway *Dugong - Papua New Guinea *Orangutan - Malaysia *Asian black bear - Japan *Praying Mantis - Japan *Narwhal - Denmark *Hammerhead Shark - Mexico/Philippines *Wisent - Belarus *Indian Rhinoceros - India *Asian Elephant - India *Brown Bear - Russia *Holstein - Netherlands *Golden Eagle - Canada *Goblin Shark - Japan *Great White Shark - United Kingdom *Lowland Gorilla - Congo *Bateleur - Mozambique *Spotted Hyena - Botswana *Grizzly Bear - Canada *Barbary Lion - Kenya *Matamata - Colombia *Cape Buffalo - Angola *Axolotl - Mexico *Gray Nurse Shark - USA *Indian Gaival - India *American Alligator - USA *Japanese Beetle - Japan *Red Knee Tarantula - Mexico *Hercules Beetle - Dominica *Florida Bark Scorpion - Mexico *Caucasus Beetle - Indonesia *Luna Lionfish - Japan *Dark Scorpion - Zimbabwe *Red Scorpion - Tanzania *Vampire Bat - El Salvador *Golden Stag Beetle - Indonesia *Giraffe Stag Beetle - Indonesia *Longtooth Stag Beetle - France *Side-striped Jackal - Ethiopia *Dead Leaf Mantis - Malaysia *Starburst Tarnatula - Kenya *Cobalt Blue Tarantula - Burma *Purple Sea Urchin - Japan *Red Sea Urchin - Japan *Indo-Pacific Sailfish - Philippines *Spiny Flower Mantis - Tanzania *Japanese Beetle - Japan *Spiny Turtle - Thailand *Rattlesnake - United States *Blue Coral Snake - Malaysia *Grey-headed Flying Fox - Australia *Japanese Long-eared Bat -Japan *Velvez Ray-China *Grand Stag Beetle - Laos *Sawshark - Australia *Smalltooth Sawfish - Australia *Electric Ray - Japan *Reticulated Giraffe - Kenya *African Wild Dog - Kenya *Japanese Wolf - Japan *Great Hornbill -Burma *Great Horned Owl - United States *Peregrine Falcon -Japan *White Rhinoceros - South Africa *Andean Condor - Mexico *Snow Leopard - Bhutan *Alligator snapping Turtle - United States *European Paper Wasp - Austria *Longcomb Sawfish - Indonesia *Scalloped Hammerhead - Phillippines *Atlantic Footballfish - Philippines *Gray Wolf -Germany *Nile Crocodile - Egypt *American Alligator - United States *Siberian Tiger - Russia *India Cobra India *Megalodon - Cuba *Red Kangaroo - Australia *Swamp wallaby - Australia *Japanese giant hornet - Japan *Carpenter Bee - Japan *Yellow Anaconda -Brazil *Common Vampire Bat - Argentina *Black Long Spine urchin - Palau *Sand Tiger Shark - USA/Japan *Humpback Whale - Greenland *Trapezoid Torpedo - Japan *Giant japanese salamander - Japan *Blue Whale - Greenland *Red-bellied Piranha - Brazil *Long spine porcupinefish - Japan *Yellow Anaconda - Brazil Extinct Animals *Archaeopteryx *Dunkleosteus *Woolly Mammoth *Saber-toothed cat *Tyrannosaurus rex *Ichthyosaurus *Triceratops *Dimetrodon *Gorgosaurus *Allosaurus Mecha Animals *Machine Lion・HGX *Mass Production Model Machine Lion *Machine Eagle-HG *Mass Production Model Machine Eagle *Machine Shark-HG *Mass Production Model Machine Shark *Machine Gorilla-HG *Mass Production Model Machine Gorilla *Machine Kangaroo-HG *Mass Production Model Machine Kangaroo *Machine Whale-HG *Mass Production Model Machine Whale External links *Official site *Animal Kaiser Wiki Category:Arcade games